jsatheworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aso Mubarak
Aso Mubarak is character that appears in the second edition of JSA: The World. She serves as Khalid Mubarak's daughter and is also the twin sister of her brother, Ramses. Ever since the Day of Rebirth incident, Aso has stopped at nothing to retrieve Nephthys and has even hired another construct known as Scyx to help get it done. Her agents were able to track Nephthys down to St. Bronco Resort and had made several attempts to retrieve the rogue construct and send her back to the Mubarak to be used as a tool once more. However, each attempt they made to retrieve Nephthys all ended in complete failures, thanks to her personal subordinate (or gofer) who is madly in love with Aso named Peon. Due to her subordinate's happy-go-lucky and frivolous attitude, Aso is constantly annoyed and often berates Peon for his constant, careless mistakes. After giving Peon yet another chance to redeem himself to retrieve Nephthys, he screws it up again by capturing Justin. During this time, Aso and the other Mubarak members interrogate their captive about what happened during their run-in with Khalid Mubarak, as Justin explains to them what really happened. Later on, Nephthys and the JSA members arrive to rescue the Mubarak's hostages as a fight between Aso and Nephthys ensues. Aso proved to be a formidable foe for Nephthys, due to her ocular abilities and high-speed attacks. However, their climatic fight ends when Nephthys uses her skill "Word Wrap" to bind Aso to a nearby boulder prohibiting her from moving, as Nephthys explains the truth about the relationship between her and the Mubarak. Afterwards, the two finally reconcile their differences and are seen trying to help end the fight between Clouse and the Mubarak prisoners. As everyone parts ways, Aso allows Peon travel with his new JSA comrades, but not before giving him a "thank you present." Powers & Abilities *Weapon Expert *Super Speed *Fire Manipulation *Combustion *Ocular Laser Manipulation *Rage Empowerment Gallery Aso-chibi.png|Aso Mubarak's chibi version Trivia *Aso's first name is a reference to the Egyptian myth of Seth and Osiris. Aso was the queen of Ethopia who sided with Seth to help kill and overthrow Osiris, by sending 72 conspirators to aid Seth in his malevolent scheme to murder his brother. When Aso makes mention of their only being 72 remaining pseudo in total to survive the governments raid in the Mubarak's hideout, that was another cross-reference as well. *The way Aso and Nephthys interact with Khalid and each other also mirrors the original myth. It's interesting to note that despite knowing that Khalid clearly viewed the pseudo as nothing more than mere expendables for him to achieve his goals, Aso remains fiercely more loyal to him (or is in complete denial of that fact) even more so than his original partner, Nephthys. *Despite having no such consanguinity to Seth in mythology, Aso seemed to be a much bigger advocate and loyal devotee to Seth's evil schemes than his own wife, Nephthys. Category:Female Category:The Mubarak Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Active Category:Pseudo